


It's Like A Movie

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Fragments of a Valentine [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent Valentine is a janitor for a professional dance studio. It's when everyone's left and the lights are low that he dares to do what he never has the bravery to do in front of others: dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> I, uh, I don't actually know what I'm doing with this one? All I know is that it came up when I pulled up the 'marina del rey' playlist on 8-Tracks. 
> 
> Enjoy?

* * *

No one ever stops to glance at the janitor. 

Why would they? 

Vincent's stony expression and dirty grey uniform don't exactly draw the eye. He cleans up the messes and waxes the studios before the students arrive. Auditions leave it dirty and he at least can clean. Running the mop through the last studio he hesitates before the door of the biggest—the one that's used for ballet studies. 

Shaking his head, Vincent's about to head back to the closet when it occurs to him that no one'll notice if he just peeks inside. Somewhere he gathers the courage and looks. It's empty, the air still and almost respectful as he slips inside. 

The thought, as briefly as it lingers, that he could dance here after hours takes root.

* * *

Vincent doesn't dare enter the room again for nearly three weeks. He chastises himself for daring to step where some of the _greats_ have stepped; Ilfana, Scarlet and Lucrecia along with Lazard, Veld and Tseng (the rising star). But the lure holds. 

When he returns, he brings his PHS and a set of headphones. 

He starts out with the stretches he's seen all of them do. It's when he stands back up that Vincent takes a deep breath and loses himself in the music. 

His body moves to the music, muscles straining as he uses his old gymnastics training to pull off flips his smaller body just couldn't do. When his breath gets short, he stops abruptly with a sheen of sweat decorating his skin. 

Pulling the headphones down, Vincent freezes at the sound of slow clapping. He turns with a sharp swallow. The dirty grey uniform and his tank top don't exactly scream 'dancer' and his sneakers are scuffed to hell and back. 

It's Cid-fucking-Highwind. 

Oh, _only_ the idol Vincent's been looking to for the past few years has seen **_him dancing_**. 

The mechanic who stole the spotlight one audition simply by doing ballet moves because he watched the pros and had picture perfect memory. Vincent ducks his head and pulls on the uniform, shuffling over to his mop with a blush dusting his cheeks. 

"Where ya goin'?" Cid asks around the toothpick. Vincent knows the man's been trying to quit smoking for his younger fans. 

"I have to clean." He murmurs. 

"Clean. Right, well, good luck then." 

"... Thank you." Vincent replies as he mops the studio he just used. As he moves to the regular studios, he notices the shadow he's gained. 

His sins are many, Vincent thinks, but none so bad as to atone for the light of Cid Highwind shining briefly in his life.

* * *

He pushes the incident as far from his mind as he can while working extra hard at cleaning the school. 

It's when he's rinsing out his mop for the third time that he hears them. 

"Cid Highwind said he met someone he admires." 

"Not possible." Scarlet scoffs. She likes to demand that Vincent bring her vodka in a school with high-school age children. 

"Yes, it is. I'm telling you he sounded downright awed. The tone he gets when he starts describing engine-parts sort of thing." Lazard. 

"Oh my. Who is it?" 

"That's the strangest thing of all. He didn't _say_." 

Vincent fills his bucket and sets his cart out into the hallway when he feels Scarlet's stare. "Yes, Ms. Scarlet?" 

"You wouldn't happen to know Cid Highwind." 

"No, Miss. I'm the janitor. I get you vodka and Lazard tea. When would I have the time to know the ballet idol?" Vincent fires back without looking up from his chemicals. 

"You did walk right into that one," Lazard laughs all the way down the hall at an absolutely livid Scarlet.

* * *

Self-conscious as he is of having Cid Highwind watch his performance, Vincent refuses to return to the studio until he knows that the ballet genius is away. He sneaks into the main studio after the lights have been dimmed down. 

Vincent slips on his headphones and drops into a routine he's done at home a hundred times before. His calves are burning something awful by the time he's done but he feels better afterward. 

He doesn't know what to expect when he pulls off his headphones again, alternative rock blaring from the speakers this time as opposed to classical ballet tunes. 

It is **not** Tseng Kisagari gaping at him with an open mouth. 

Crimson eyes roll upward as he slides the uniform back up and cleans the space around the still-shocked dancer. 

After he mops, Vincent says as politely as possible, "You're in my way, Mr. Kisagari. I do need to finish this one first." 

"Oh! Sorry." 

"That's alright."

* * *

[ **TheRealTseng posted:**

There's _real_ talent at Highwind Academy. 

_ ScarletPimpernel @TheRealTseng: _

Me, of course. And Lazard, when he bothers. 

**TheRealTseng @ScarletPimpernel:**

No. Not you. 

** LazardRising @ScarletPimpernel: **

_Ouch._ Do we know them? 

**TheRealTseng @LazardRising:**

Maybe. ]

Vincent doesn't follow social media overmuch. 

"Dude, Tseng Kisagari said someone here has talent. I wonder who it is?" 

"He could mean anyone. I know those SOLDIERs are rising up too. Maybe he saw them dance." 

"No. Besides, those four are tight-knit and Tseng used to be a Turk, not a SOLDIER." 

"Right. Think he'll say who it is eventually?" 

"Nope. Just not his style."

* * *

Vincent enjoys his days off, few as they are, since they offer him freedom he normally doesn't have. The school's closed to all but those who have the keys and he takes advantage. 

The music this time is inspirational, making Vincent fly across the studio. He moves from ballet to interpretive to street dance and back as easily as breathing. Sweat pours down his frame, making him grin as he finishes up with a stretch that pulls his foot all the way up to his face. Lowering his left leg from that height, he nearly loses his balance. Strong hands catch him and hold him up enough to get both feet under him. 

Vincent looks back and finds a sheepish Cid Highwind holding him. 

He tugs down the headphones, standing on his own two feet to face the idol. "... May I help you?" 

"Maybe," Cid allows with an upward quirk of his lips, those blue, blue eyes crinkling at the edges. "It depends on ya." 

"I'm listening." He reluctantly replies. 

"Ya had lunch?" 

"Mr. Highwind, are you asking me out on a date?" Vincent questions with a raised brow. He has no idea where the courage is coming from but he hopes it doesn't fail him. 

"Ah am." Cid blushes as he taps his boot against the hardwood floor. "That a no? Cause that's fine." 

"It's a yes if you can wait fifteen minutes." Vincent blurts with his own blush decorating his cheeks. 

"Ah c'n _definitely_ wait." 

He flexes his gauntlet as he steps out of the changing room. The limited mobility of his left arm is part of the reason he doesn't dance in public and the gauntlet helps. 

"Is that an AR-M760?" Cid asks with wide eyes as Vincent fidgets. 

"Yes." 

"Oh, Ah've been dying t' do maintenance for one of those babies..." Cid looks guilty as he glances at Vincent. "If Ah overstep, tell me." 

"You know what they're for." Vincent states. 

"Yeah. Doesn't make ya any less a dancer." comes the reply. "Sorry, Ah forgot t' ask your name." 

"... Vincent." He finds himself charmed by the gruff mechanic who dances well. "Vincent Valentine."

* * *

Cid makes him laugh. The jokes are witty and well-done. He does end up taking a look at Vincent's AR-M760 with glee lighting his eyes. 

Vincent laughs more on this one date than he has in **years** , frankly, and he's thoroughly onboard with a second date.

Cid brings him back to the school like a perfect gentleman. 

"Ah really enjoyed mahself." 

"Me too." Vincent admits with a small smile of his own. "We should do this again." 

"Sure. Ah'm free this weekend. Meet me here?" 

"Around eight. That's when I get off work." 

"See ya then." Just before Cid fully turns Vincent catches his arm with the guantlet. 

"Cid?"

"Yeah?" Vincent leans down for a kiss, pressing it against the scruffy cheek in gratitude. "Oh. That's real nice."

* * *

They date for several weeks before the paparazzi find out. Vincent steps out of the school into a wall of microphones, blinking as the first is thrust into his face. 

"Are you dating Cid Highwind?!" 

Vincent straightens to his full height, towering over most of the reporters. They go silent as they wait for his answer. 

"... No comment." 

He turns and walks at a brisk pace down the road until he gets to his motorcycle, swinging his leg over the side and starting the bike with a roar that drowns out any other questions. 

When he gets home, Cid calls him. 

"Ah am so sorry about those Marlboro-sons-a-bitches, Vince." 

"I didn't give them anything. If you do not want to—" 

"Ah'll shout it t' the world, Vince, but on mah terms." Cid interrupts gently. "Not if ya paid me a billion Gil would Ah deny datin' ya." 

"That is... reassuring." Vincent purrs over the phone. Cid splutters and he chuckles at his partner's flailing. "Are we still on for Thursday at five?" 

"Lahke Ah would give up our tahme dancin' t'gether." Cid scoffs. "Mah PR team's been _prayin'_ t' every Summon under th' sun for this day."

* * *

**VALENTINE'S DEBUT: A LOVE STORY FOR THE AGES**

_Vincent Valentine's dancing career started late for such a graceful presence on the ballet scene. He began at the age of 36, practicing late at night inside the main studio of Highwind Academy..._

**Excerpt from an interview with Cid Highwind (mechanic and ballet extraordinaire):**

_"Ya wanna know about the love of mah life?" Here, he breaks out into a grin. "Vincent's mah light, mah moon 'n stars. Dances lahke he was born for it, all grace 'n glittery as ya please. If ya saw him dancin' back b'fore this all started, he had this raw beauty, the way he moved."_

_Cid sighs as Valentine walks across the room, his dancer's grace making his movements smooth and unhurried. He settles in Cid's lap and smiles at his husband of two years._

_"My Sky, are you exaggerating my abilities again?"_

_"Ah told ya babe, ain't exaggeratin'."_

_The words they exchange have a familiar cadence to them, like they've done this a dozen times or more._

_"He found me dancing."_

_"Still mah favorite sight in th' world."_

**_(Reporter Yuffie Kisagari coos in the background as they hold hands and stare into each other's eyes, love evident in thier every move.)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
